


Jason’s Love

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Go Go Power Rangers (Boom Studios!), Power Rangers
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Divergence, Consensual, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Jason has intimate thoughts about his dad at night.
Relationships: Sam Scott x Jason Scott, Sam Scott/Jason Lee Scott





	Jason’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is 15. His dad Sam in his late 30s.

Jason is in his bedroom wearing his red and white Angel Grove High t-shirt, black jeans and white socks. His red and white shoes are on the floor by his desk chair. He goes into the bathroom to take a shower. He hears the TV on downstairs as his mom and dad are watching a TV show. His dad sits on his green recliner chair and his mom on the couch. Dinner was a bit awkward between him and his dad since he found out his dad being sick.   
*  
In the afternoon when he found out and confronted his dad Sam, who was in the garage fixing his truck about it they got into an argument. His dad gave him a hard spanking on his jeans clad ass, then another round of spanking with his jeans down his legs; his dad spanking his red briefs clad ass. His dad pulled down his briefs and spanked his bare ass and then again with his own belt making his ass red. His dad sat back down on the chair and grabbed his ass with both hands and began sucking on his hard cock. He moaned and writhed with pleasure as his dad was deep throating him; it wasn’t the first time his dad sucked his cock or vice versa. The feel of his dad’s tongue on his five inch cock was magnificent as the other times they’ve done it. He and his dad have kissed before as well. His dad’s right hand was playing with his ass with his fingers caressing his ass hole. His dad’s left hand was playing with his balls. His dad kept him from falling over as his briefs and jeans were around his ankles.   
“D-Dad I’m gonna cum...”  
He climaxed hitting his orgasm panting as load of cum shot out his cock and down his dad’s throat. He looked down at his dad’s angry face but saw the lust filled gaze in his dark brown eyes. His dad swallowed all the cum licking his cock clean. His dad pulled his mouth away from his cock. His dad wrapped his arms around him as they kissed passionately and roughly before they stopped.   
“Pull your briefs and jeans up and go upstairs, Jason.”  
He pulled up his briefs and jeans up his legs zipped himself up and put his belt on too.  
“Dad, I think you should tell-“  
“Now you’re not going to say a word to anyone about this- - Especially your mother. Do you understand me, Jason?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good. When you grow up, you’ll learn... ...If you love someone, you don’t burden them with your problems.”  
His dad’s words echoing in his head as he went up to his room sore and became more worried about his dad’s life before heading downstairs to have dinner with his parents.   
*  
Jason walks out of his room to the bathroom to take a shower. He locks the door. He strips off his clothes leaving them around his feet. He turns on the shower as the warm water rains down from the shower head. He steps into the bathtub and closes the shower curtain. He grabs soap lathering his naked, lean slightly muscled body. He runs his hands through his wet hair. He thinks back to his dad spanking him, his dad sucking his cock and the two of them kissing each other. Jason grabs onto his cock with his right side jerking off as he has his left hand on the wall steadying himself. He pictures his dad’s face the angry expression and lust filled dark brown eyes. He imagines his dad wearing nothing but his orange briefs. His dad’s muscular thighs, broad chest, muscular arms. He closes his eyes fantasizing about kneeling in front of his dad leaning his face toward his dad’s crotch. His dad would put his left hand on the back of his head as his face would be on his dad’s crotch sniffing and licking his dad’s cock through the fabric. He would pull down his dad’s briefs. He would grab his dad’s big eight inch cock with his right hand jerking his dad off as his left hand plays with his dad’s balls. He’d suck and lick his dad’s cock until he felt the cum shooting down his throat. He wouldswallow all of his dad’s warm, juicy cum licking his lips afterwards. 

Jason opens his eyes.   
“Dad I’m gonna cum. I’m cumming!”  
He cums as the white semen lands on the bottom of the bathtub being washed down the drain. He pants and breathes heavily. He licks up his own cum from his fingers imagining his dad doing this to him. He cleans up body with soap and shampoo for his hair. The soap and shampoo is washed away by the warm water raining down on him. He gets out of the shower shutting off the faucet; he grabs a towel from the rack by the bathroom sink to dry off. He puts his clothes in the hamper beside the toilet. With the towel around his waist, Jason walks barefoot to his room, but goes into his parents room. He quickly opens his dad’s underwear drawer grabbing a pair of orange briefs then goes into his own room to get dressed. Jason removes his towel as he puts on a white t-shirt and red briefs. He lays on his bed with his legs crossed and holding his dad’s briefs sniffing them as he has his hand down his own briefs jerking off. The thought of being caught by his dad jerking off and sniffing his underwear sends a thrill of pleasure down his spine. Jason closes his eyes imagining his dad, Sam coming into his room catching him red handed.  
*  
“Boy. You like sniffing my briefs?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“You deserve a punishment. You want another spanking or you wanna be fucked by daddy.”  
“I-I wanna be fucked by you daddy.”  
“Good answer boy.”  
His dad approaches the bed removing his brown polo shirt, unbutton and unzip his black jeans, bending over to remove his socks as his big strong dad stands wearing only his orange briefs. His dad pulls down his briefs and gets on his knees on the bed in between his legs. Jason’s briefs are pulled off and his legs are lifted up exposing his asshole, his dads hands holding on firmly on his legs. He sees the hungry and stern look in his dad’s eyes and his dad’s hard leaking cock. He gulps as his dad uses his own saliva to open up his ass. He squirms as the feel of his dad’s finger in his ass. He moans as his dad puts a second finger inside him. His dad positions himself before roughly sliding his cock into his ass fucking him with a fast rhythm, thrusting in and out. He moans and groans as his dad is thrusting into him every other minute. His dad hits his orgasm as he feels his dad’s warm juicy cum inside him. He cock twitches as he cums, the white semen landing on his bare teenage boy chest. His dad grabs a condom from his jeans pocket as the cum flows down into the condom. His dad feed him his cum from the condom. Jason swallows it all like a good boy. He and his dad share a cum filled kiss.   
“Dad. Th-thank you sir.”  
“Good to sleep Jason.”  
His dad puts his clothes on and leaves his room. He lays there on his bed sweaty and sticky but extremely happy to get closer to his dad.   
*  
Jason hits his climax as he cums calling out his dad’s name as his briefs are now stained with cum. He breathes in and out, panting softly and sweaty. He puts his dads briefs on his other pillow as he cleans himself up with a wash cloth around his crotch area. He puts his dirty briefs in his clothes hamper. Jason thinks about his night fantasy daydream and wonders if he and his dad could have sex for real someday. Jason grabs his dad’s briefs putting them on even though the underwear is a size too big. Jason wears medium size briefs as his dad wears large size briefs. His dad’s briefs fit a bit loose around his waist but wearing them makes him happy. He falls asleep on his bed.  
“I don’t want you to die dad. I love you so much.”


End file.
